


We'll Reach the Stars One Day

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bittersweet Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Rick Just Wants To Be With Morty, Sad Morty Smith, Self-Harm, Stars, Suicide, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, implied verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the first time in years, the agonizing ringing in his head disappeared. All that remained were the bright stars in the space and the tight, warm arms around him that didn't dare let go. Finally, he could rest peacefully again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	We'll Reach the Stars One Day

He couldn't get the intense ringing out of his head.

As he stared up at the star spotted sky, Morty could hear Beth's slurred screams. He could also hear shattering as well. Instead of sleeping, he could hear the dysfunction of his family. It made him sick to the stomach, but he cannot be still. For a moment, he just wanted to believe that the shattering noise was caused by Rick's drunken foolery like the old times instead of a fight between his parents. For a moment, he wanted to believe he was another young boy in completely normal, loving family.

Reality replaced fantasy with a running, bleeding Summer.

Panic arose in his hyperventilating chest as he stood frozen. This had happened on many occasions. This had happened on many occasions.

_You just have to do it._

He had to do it for her, but he was met with a locked door instead. Of course, this had happened as well, along with unspoken words and growing, unhealthy Independence. He knew it was his mistake of not helping her, and to be quite frank she was already too far from reconciliation.

The next day, Summer was gone.

Dinner the next day was twice as horrible (Summer's absence was noticed late). They two of them hardly interacted but when they did they ate together in her room, sneaking out to buy food instead of eating from the kitchen, talking only little by mouth and more by tearful eyes. Morty was alone that night, stuck listening to screams and the horrible ringing in his head. It had gotten worse after Summer's departure, and he refrained himself from crying to deal with it. He didn't want to end up like Jerry.

When his mother busted through the door, drunk, a familiar bat in her hand, Morty knew one thing for sure. He watched with a knowing look on his face as his mother slurred incoherent words and stumbled to him, ready.

He knew he never would be like his family. 

Morty couldn't sleep more than two hours. He tried everything: drawing stars, drinking tea, swallowing sleeping pills, masturbating, to even knocking himself unconscious, but it only made things worse. He soon developed an addiction toward the pills, an obsession toward sleep. Stress knocked on his door too early. And that _ringing_! It didn't stop! He could feel it all over his body. It crawled on every inch of his body and didn't stop! It--

"R-Rick?" Morty asked weakly, holding onto the door knob so that his knees didn't give in. "Are you, um, busy?"

"What do you want, MoUGHrty? If you can't see, I'm--grandpa's working on the portal gun. T-those stupid little sons of bitches at Washington are swift and young, Morty, and they kind of--they've kind of fucked grandpa in the ass here. I-I needed the toxic waste fluid stored over there so I can fill this little ba-baby's charge, Morty. But t-to think ear-earth had the most suitable charge? UnbeOUGlievable!" Rick laughed and wiped the remains of his green booze on his chin. 

"Oh geez, Rick . . that's p-pretty cool and all, but I can't sleep."

Morty didn't know how to feel, but it had happened before, he was sure of it. Rick didn't need a little whiny, autistic kid by his side anymore. He was the smartest person alive and with a snap of his fingers, he could destroy the universe for all he cared. With a simple snap of his fingers, Rick was able to replace him. And to Morty's surprise, Rick was right: the truth hurt, you just had to let it all in. 

Rick turned in his seat to face him, grunting something Morty couldn't hear. His eyes ran over his grandfather's face. That was when he noticed new features since his absence; tired, dark circles highlighted his eyes, and his hair seemed messier than usual. His neck seemed oddly red, as if something was irritating him. Morty couldn't handle it.

"N-never mind." and he left.

Rick didn't follow him. 

He didn't know why but the sky was calling him on this particular night. He tried to block it out with some of his pillows, but it wasn't enough. Morty didn't like sound of it. He didn't like how whenever the night called the ringing worsened. No matter how much he loved the nightly sky it made him grind his teeth in pain. He wanted to scream but his parents would come into his room. It hurt. Why did it hurt?

Oh, he knew why.

Morty started to cry in silence, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries. It hurt, it really hurt. He wanted to be a normal kid with a normal family. He didn't ask for any of it, much less a talking sky, though it was beautiful. And now just thinking of it, talking skies didn't seem all bad.

His hands touched the windows, grazing over the glass, as if it were gold. Slowly and with little sound as possible, he lifted the window up. Morty stood still for a moment, breathing in the fresh air. It was chilly, a shiver crawling up his spine as the cold air slapped his bare face. It was weird how foreign outside felt considering he'd sneak out, but that would be no more. No more sneaking out. No more any of that. It would be good--for everyone. 

"Morty?"

"It'll be good for everyone, isn't that enough for you?" Morty sobbed. "I'm so sorry, I'm--"

Rick gripped his forearm tightly, facial expression unknown to Morty as he stared in the sky with shock. Rick muttered something unheard again, quickly pulling him inside and shutting the window. All the fresh air left him as quick as it had came. Why was the ringing getting louder? Then, realization washed over him. Morty felt incomplete. His breaths were getting heaver and unsteady. He was panicking. Couldn't Rick see that Morty was willing to accept his punishment? 

"Morty. _Morty_!" Rick shushed, kneeling down to his height and grabbing onto his shoulders, "It's alright, c-c-calm down, buddy."

"I-Isn't this what you wan-wanted?" Morty struggled in his grasp. "I'll d-do it, Rick. I'll--I won't be a pussy t-this time!"

"You fucking idiot, just relax!" Rick growled and stilled Morty.

"Please, R-Rick. It won't go away. No matter what I do, the ringing is so loud and it hurts," Morty sobbed before falling onto his knees. "Le-let me do this!"

Rick's breath hitched. He knew it was time to do something. There was a heavy, distressful feeling clawing at his chest at the sight of his broken grandson. He was sobbing, face pressing onto the ground as he gripped the rug beneath him. For a moment, Rick looked over to the shattered frame of their family. In that picture, Morty looked the happiest. 

After a brief moment of hesitation and sobs, Rick looked down and offered him a hand; "Okay."

Morty's heart fell in his stomach at his soft answer. His tear eyes traced over the wrinkly skin of his grandfather's hand. There were a few light scars, probably from all his intense gripping, which shouldn't have been a surprise for an old man. Then again, Rick wasn’t any other old man. Rick Sanchez was powerful and the hope that he cared even a little for Morty was foolish.

"O . . kay?" Morty asked, confusingly hurt along with million of other emotions swirling in his stomach. " . . Really?"

Rick went for his hand and pulled him up, face still unreadable. Morty felt utterly confused. Then, for a small moment, Rick _looked_ at him. Those bright, tired, blue eyes stared into his soul. He felt uncomfortable and almost shifted his gaze elsewhere, but he couldn't deny the uncontrollable curiosity of just looking back. Morty stared back, and regretted it.

Rick was full of emotions--emotions that were unexplained, unspoken. He made forbidden items from space with his bare hands, yet he was so emotionally stuck. Rick was a god among the stars, yet he was the weakest near bare feeling. Morty wanted to leave him at that, but he felt himself being drawn closer, as if to get a taste of Rick's world, but he knew Rick. He was smart and prevented this. After all, Rick just pitied him because he was a poor, sick animal washed away by tides. 

"Morty, I-I'm not going to say 'talk out your feelings' or 'think about positive things and move on' because there's no talking or positive things to rely on. I-it's a lie you're telling yourself to numb--to distract yourOUGself from reality, which is terrible, MoOUGrty, b-because it'll follow you and repeat history. It hurts, then it all sinks in. I did it, your parents did it and this time, you're too late, Morty," Rick said with a sigh.

"R-Rick . ." Morty stared at him, shocked. 

"I mean, in a lot of ways, t-this is the last solution to dealing wit--to handling yourself, Morty, but I assure you if you think of ever beating anything down in _this_ house then y-you're mistaken. This is a fucking nightmare hell to live in, Morty--"

"Am I pa-part of that, Rick?" Morty asked weakly. 

Rick shot a confused look to Morty, but shook his head; "No . . . I know that I'm an asshole, piece of shit but you're the only reason I'm still here, MoUGHrty."

Rick's words seemed more meaningful than intended and it made Morty smile, but quickly frowned in realization. Morty's face slipped into pain as he hugged his grandfather with tearful eyes.

"D-Don't go, t-too, Rick. You need to stay alive and, and fuck a-aliens and steal from powerful time testicles, y-you know?" Morty was crying again, pressing his face harder into Rick's stomach. "Please don't . . "

"Geez, Morty, chill. I've been kicking it for eighty years and I've seen that a-and done that. I-I'm tired, MoUGHrty. I want to--I want to give myself a br-break for now," Rick said with a raspy laugh before going quiet again. "Plus, space isn't so fun when you're alone . . "

"A-are you su-sure, Rick? Do-don't do this as some sort of pity--"

"Shut the--shut your pity loathing ass up and tell me where you want to go, Morty," Rick cut in.

Morty stood silent before turning around, staring at the window and the nightly sky. This was what he wanted, then the ringing would go. And for once, Morty wasn't alone.

The ride there wasn't far. The air was cool in the ship, he could relax without having to turn around and protect himself from Beth. But the thought scared him. Beth wasn't stupid. She was the daughter of Rick Sanchez and she could've accidentally heard their conversation from the thin walls. She could be behind his chair, chains in her hands, ready to strangle him for taking Rick away from her. She--

"Morty, it's alright," Rick said quietly, glancing down to him. "We're almost there." 

Morty calmed for a moment, looking behind him before sighing in relief. They were almost there. The ringing would be gone forever. He'd be okay.

Suddenly, he was wondering whether Summer was alright, along with his mother and father but his concern for them was little. He wondered if Summer left Seattle and traveled to France. Would she have wrote to him? Not likely. Summer knew the consequences of that for the both of them. Maybe she was doing great now that she had freedom from that house. 

Morty glanced at Rick. He knew he was going to have that soon, too. 

They landed on a strange, greyish planet with a strong flowery aroma, but Rick dragged him away into a tube too early for any further investigations. It was occurring to Morty that Rick was secretive and that he might've never gave clear answers, but Morty was beginning to understand Rick. The fact that they rode the spaceship to the planet instead of portaling there proved that Rick treasured moments, and if Morty asked Rick would deny it and stay it was to be with his spaceship one more time (that was probably only half true).

"S-since dying in literal, bare space isn't the most peaceful way to check out, I decided to use this," Rick said and opened a door to a large, spherical room.

Morty was stunned for a moment, his breath caught in his throat. To his slight expectation, there was no gravity. He was already floating in slow circles, but that wasn't his main focus at the moment. He looked up and gaped at the beauty around him. It was truly an exquisite sight beheld. Stars were everywhere in the black space, exactly like a photo copy. It wasn't too bright nor too dark. They were the perfect size as well, just as he'd see them from his window. 

"I never, uh, thought I'd be here with anyone else, but I think I'm alright now," Rick said lowly, grabbing a small injector from within his lab coat. "You alright with this?"

Morty stared off into the blank void for a little longer. He could scream now and let everything out. He'd do it now. He could do anything now that he had everything he wanted. He had beauty and someone in front of him.

"Morty?"

The boy turned to Rick, eyes relaxed and wet. He was trembling with so much emotion, satisfied with his end's results. Everything was perfect, he felt complete. His shaky hands slowly stretched out, sort of strangely. Rick then realized it was an invitation to hug. Rick scoffed playfully before pushing himself to Morty, waiting until he's close enough to wrap an arm around the boy, making sure to not let go of the tranquilizers. Morty sobbed into his chest, digging his nails into Rick's shoulder. The older felt oddly warm. Rick cared little about his body and, therefore, he was constantly cold and uncomfortable to be held by, but his efforts were seen tonight. 

"Listen, MoUGHrty, this here is a--it's great and useful. You injeUGHct it and it brings blissful waves to all of your nerves as it quickly shuts down all of your organs," Rick said with accepting nod. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Rick."

Rick lifted the injector to his neck and pulled the trigger, wincing at the sudden work of his invention. Pumps of abyss flowed into his body: his arms, legs, head. He felt alright. Then, he looked to Morty, plugging in a new tube and pointing it onto his skin. He stood still, staring blankly at the needle, then to Morty.

"Rick and Morty one hundred years." Rick chuckled weakly.

Morty smiled.

Rick hugged Morty as he pushed the needle in. For a moment, Morty thought it was foolish to have felt tears that weren't his on his face, much less from someone like Rick, but he was wrong. He looked up, shocked as he watched fat tears roll down Rick's face. In that moment, Morty knew one thing for sure as he wiped Rick's tears away: Rick was, indeed, very human. He didn't feel isolated.

For the first time in years, the agonizing ringing in his head disappeared. All that remained were the bright stars in the space and the tight, warm arms around him that didn't dare let go. Finally, he could rest peacefully again.


End file.
